lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-35098530-20180517002020
Are you ready to rumble??!! This one I hope You'll love! CHAPTER THREE: Sophie woke in a bed. The roof was white. She was just on her back. This bed was not comfortable- it was wayyy too hard, like someone put a thin layer of coton balls on top of some bricks. Her pillow was as soft as a cloud though. Sophie managed to look to her left, a wooden table with some food on it. The plate had a strawberry, a kiwi, and an apple slice on it. Beside the plate was a glass of water, and a note that said "REMEMBER! Drink some water, and eat your fruit!" Sophie: "Why should I eat some random food?" She thought. Then her stomache rumbled, and she realized she was starving. Without thinking, she took the fruit and devoured it. She then drunk all the water in the cup. With nothing else on that side of the room, she looked to her right. Keefe was a couple feet away from her in another bed. He had the same table with food and water on it. Sophie: "Keaeaea..." Her voice was to scratchy to get above a whisper so she cleared her throat a couple times. Sophie: "Keefe!" She said, louder this time. Keefe's eyes sprung open. He lifted his head to her. He then looked at the plate of food. His stomache growled. He then went through the same process Sophie went through. Keefe: "S-ou-og-uh" He clears his throat. "Sophie where are we? I thought... How... what about the crystal? And your backpack?" Sophie: "I dont know Keefe, I dont know." She spots a remote on Keefe's table and looks to see if she has one too. She does. How'd she miss it? Sophie grabs the remote and presses the only button on it. Her chair makes a whirring noise as it slides her into a sitting up position. Keefe does the same. Keefe wigges a little in his bed. Keefe: "I'm too weak to stand..." Sophie tries to swing her legs off the bed, but she cant. Sophie: "Me too... im, *yawn* sleepy again..." Keefe's eyes are already closed Keefe: "Me too Fostuhhh..." He falls asleep before he can finish the sentence. Sophie does the same. Suddenly, both of them are on a stage, facing the audience. A spotlight turns on and focuses on them. A voice echoes around the cafeteria-sized room. ? : "WELCOME FOLKS TO THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOOOR!" Sophie and Keefe look at each other. ? : "THE DANCING BEAUTY AND THE SINGING KNIGHT ARE ABOUT TO PREFORM FOR YOU ON THIS VERY STAGE!" To their right, a sign with a bar pops up. Three of the heights on the board are marked: "BORING", "INTERESTED", and "BRAVO!!" ? : "BOTH OF THEM WILL ENTERTAIN YOU GOOD PEOPLE! THEY WILL HAVE 5 MINUTES TO PLAN THEIR PERFORMANCE. IF THE BAR DROPS BELOW "BORING" , THEY WILL BE KICKED OFF THE STAGE! IF THAT HAPPENS...well... DONT LET IT HAPPEN! ONCE THE BAR CLIMBS OVER THE "BRAVO" MARK, THEY WILL FINISH! ANY QUESTIONS?" Sophie has so many questions. So much to say. But she doesn't have enough time. She raises her hand and says "Wait!" But its too late. ? : "WELL, IF THERE ARE NO QUESTIONS, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" They are somehow now backstage. Sophie can hear ads playing out on the stage. Keefe is looking at her with wide eyes. Keefe: "WHAT'S GOING ON" Sophie: "I dont know! HOW WOULD I KNOW? STOP PUTTING ALL THIS PRESSURE ON M-" Keefe: "Okay, we have to stop bickering like this. What are we going to perform?" Sophie: "Perform...? PERFORM? WE ARE TRAPPED HERE, AND YOU WANT TO PUT ON A LITTLE SHOW?" Keefe looks at something to his right. Sophie: "Aren't you going to even look at me when im talking? I'm trying to get us out of here, and you're not even paying attention! What is your problem Keefe? Stop being-" Keefe: "Foster. Now's not the time. Look, there's a timer." Sophie looks to her left to see a timer counting down. They were supposed to be planning. Now they dont have enough time. "FIFTY SECONDS"... "FORTY SECONDS"... The timer continues to count down. Sophie: "Keefe! What are we doing?!" Keefe looks at her with a determined face. Keefe: "They called you the dancing beauty right? You dance." Sophie: "You know I cant dance!" Keefe: "But they dont know that. Lets make this a comedy. Just fall a lot and do some dumb stuff, I dont know." Sophie: "What are you going to do though?" Keefe: "Well... they called me the singing knight." He smirks. "Lets see if I can sing." ? : "THE TIMER IS UP! SILENCE YOUR DEVICES! AND PAY ATTENTION!" Keefe and Sophie are back up on stage again. Are they teleporting? Keefe is dresses in a black robe with a black t shirt underneath. Sophie is dressed in a lavender dress with a dazzling crown. ? : "LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" TO BE CONTINUED... By: Pommy Wolf What was that room they were in with the fruit? Why did they fall asleep so suddenly? Why are they in a theatre performing? Find out next time, on this fanfic that I still haven't named!